iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphine Mestir
'''Delphine Mestir '''is the effective Heir to House Mestir and is an exiled Lady of Lorath. Exiled at fifteen, Delphine traveled the free cities and eventually landed in Tyrosh, where she now resides. Appearance The Lorathi are an odd folk, and they breed odd folk. Delphine Mestir does not lack for mystery in her years, a child of Lorathi blood and Lorathi blood alone. Pitch black hair frames a pretty face, distinctly Lorathi. Thick brows and large eyes and full lips - she is a prized beauty, but some others may not say as much. She is tall and slender, curved where necessary, but decidedly small at 5’5 when compared to the others of her family. Biography The House of Mestir is a noble and venerable line, a large family dominated by men and women alike, some of which seeking power, others seeking only to follow the teachings of Boash, and his will. It was to this house that Delphine Mestir was born to. The first daughter of the main line in three generations; a child to be cradled and revered in her time. Her mother was a devout mystic from the shores of the Bay of Lorath, a soothsayer named Eline, who took the name of Mestir after she wedded her father, Kedar. They were both respectable people - respectable folks who were lost at sea when Delphine was but the age of five. Kedar did not have just a single child to succeed him, though. Three sons were born to him before Delphine. Joran, Vogan, and Destan, each of whom were prized for both their godliness and ambition. Godliness and ambition did not go hand in hand, and Delphine was a child that served both. A bright child that followed the teachings of Boash - that every man, woman, child was equal - found herself, in her years, a master of potions and elixirs. Rare items afforded her from Ib were the most which she experimented with, creating unique phials that could make any man unconscious in but a moment, and more. Her exile did not happen until later in her life. At the age of fourteen, Delphine was exiled from Lorath. The official statement was that the woman had experimented too much with an elixir, and had caused many deaths when it accidently made it’s way into their food. Or was the fire that set ablaze a quarter of the Mestir manse, a product of her ambition? Was it the underhanded deaths of a part of the Mestir family, their lips turned blue? Delphine had changed. And Joran would not take it. No matter the woman she had become, she had been given a small sack of gold and had been made to set off for Braavos, where she truly began. In her cunning, or perhaps her will, she wove a network through intermediaries in Lorath where she could spy on everything and everyone. She came into partnership with a friend, who helped secure her rise as she traveled to newer cities, newer places. Delphine was in Pentos when the Duel of the Dragons began, smuggling wealthy items out of the city while she and her friend, the wealthy Lady Maella, watched as the fires grew. Her acts of espionage grew far and wide, and in her travels, the Lady Maella and herself established a few small businesses here and there, all the while the cash in their pockets grew. Delphine is in Tyrosh now. She still speaks like a Lorathi, and most definitely acts like one - but who can tell what brews beneath the surface of her quiet, noble visage? Timeline 260 AC: Delphine is born 266 AC: Delphine’s father, Kedar, dies. 270 AC: Delphine begins studying the Alchemical Arts. 274 AC: Her studies end in disaster. She is exiled from Lorath, and given a small bag of coin to aid her. 275 AC: Comes into league with one Lady Maella, who owns a small business in Braavos. 276 AC: Delphine and Maella head to Pentos. They begin smuggling in an underground ring with one another. 280 AC: Delphine makes her way to Tyrosh alone. Family * Kedar Mestir, d. 265 * Eline Mestir, d. 265, ** Joran Mestir, b. 255, d. 280, ** Vogan Mestir, b. 258, d. 280, ** '''Delphine Mestir, '''b. 260, ** Destan Mestir, b. 261, Other numerous cousins, etc. = Category:House Mestir Category:Lorathi Category:Essosi Category:Essos